The object of the invention is power trains and more particularly power trains for vehicles with electric motorization. Such power trains generally comprise an electric motor placed in a dedicated casing and connected to a power electronics system, generally allowing the motor to be powered with alternating current from an electric accumulator battery, called traction battery. The power electronics system generally comprises an inverter allowing the direct current from the battery to be converted to alternating current and inversely to convert to a direct current, which allows the battery to be recharged, an alternating current coming from the motor, then acting as a generator. The power electronics system potentially comprises a charging rectifier making it possible to convert to direct current an alternating current coming from an external power supply network in order to recharge the battery. The charging rectifier can if necessary make the current to be rectified transit from the external network through certain coils of the motor. It can also take up all or some of the components of the inverter. Patent FR2943188 describes an architecture of such a charger.
The arrangement of the motor casings and of the casing or casings protecting the power electronics is generally obtained by superposing over the first casing dedicated to the motor, a casing dedicated to the inverter, another casing dedicated to the charger, and, in certain cases, another casing protecting an electric filter. The electric filter is a system making it possible to adjust the reactive power of the whole when the power train is connected to the external power supply network in order to recharge the battery. The external network typically powers an electric recharging terminal and also powers other types of electric installations. However, the filter and its connections with the power electronics device represent a significant part of the volume of the power train. The multiplicity of casings furthermore necessitates multiple sealing devices between the different casings and imposes the creation of machining areas that increase the overall volume of the whole, all the more so as casings are generally assembled in a substantially parallelepiped shape on a cylindrical face of the motor casing.
This arrangement by stacking and superposition over a cylindrical casing imposes the addition to the cylindrical casing of material for making the attachment areas. These attachment areas can prove to be fragile if a smaller addition of material is chosen. The vehicle becomes heavier if attachments are chosen that make it possible to withstand certain crash tests. The multiplicity of the casings does not simplify maintenance operations of the vehicle, and several casings sometimes have to be dismantled further in order to reach the one containing the unit to be replaced.